


Comfort me

by LostinFic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Morning Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: As it turns out, even a part-Time Lord man can worry about his performance in bed.





	Comfort me

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely benty67 on Tumblr who prompted "A kiss to comfort" from the [kiss prompts list](http://lostinfic.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss%20prompts/chrono) .

Rose wrapped both arms and legs around the Doctor. His mouth was at her neck while she scratched red marks down his back. Morning sunlight illuminated their sweaty bodies, writhing together on the messy bed sheets. Lust and love suffused her veins, the very universe she’d fought to save now forgotten.

The Doctor pushed away from her, keeping his weight on his hands as his hips slowed down. His lips pressed in a thin line, he looked up at the ceiling, his brow wrinkled in a deep crease.

He was doing it again: calculating.

Which unsolved equation was it today? The Hodge conjecture? The Riemann hypothesis? The Yang–Mills existence and mass gap? Or perhaps he was thinking of Jackie, he’d confessed to doing that too.

As it turns out, even a part-Time Lord man can worry about his performance in bed.

The first few times they made love, the Doctor finished a tad quickly. Rose didn’t realize how much it bothered him until he started acting somewhat skittish when she initiated sex. Then he started doing this: distracting himself with complex or repulsive thoughts to halt his orgasm.

Beside the fact that Rose trusted the Doctor not to leave her unsatisfied (his mouth and fingers were more than acceptable substitute), she hated when he did this because he wasn’t with her, in the moment, anymore. He was miles away in his head. It severed their connection, this overwhelming sensation of being one and whole. And that ruined her arousal much more than premature ejaculation.

Rose realized she was now lost in her own thoughts too. To remedy the situation, she planted her feet on the mattress and bucked her hips to meet his thrusts all the while moaning louder. Her hands traveled down his back to grope his nice bum.  The desired effect was achieved. The Doctor cursed under his breath, and his jaw went slack. Finally, he locked eyes with her again. Those eyes full of wonder and love that turned her insides to fudge every time. Heat returned to her belly. The Doctor thrust faster. Hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. He fisted the sheet each side of her head.

“Yes! Come for me,” Rose urged him.

The Doctor froze, his eyes widened. “Okay. Erm… I’ll just…” He rolled on his side and gathered Rose in his arms. He kissed and stroked her hair softly.

Puzzled, Rose asked, “… did you come?” It didn’t feel like it.

“Doesn’t matter. Are you alright? Feeling better?”

“What? Why?”

“You said: ‘comfort me’.”

“I said ‘co _me_  for me’!”

“Ah. Yes. That— that makes a lot more sense.”

Both burst out laughing. A belly-deep sort of laugh that made their eyes tear up.

“You’re sweet,” she said. 

They kissed, still giggling until she parted her lips and his tongue teased hers, rekindling her hunger for him.

Rose rolled on top of him and twined their fingers above his head.

“Now you know what to do,” she whispered against his lips.

She undulated her hips increasingly fast, never letting him break eye contact. He was here with her now. One and whole. And they smiled dopey grins even as they panted and moaned.

The Doctor’s toes curl, and he cursed in Gallifreyan. Rose got off him just in the nick of time, and he spilled over his stomach.

He’d barely regained his breath that he pulled Rose by the waist to straddle his face.

A very acceptable substitute, indeed.

When strength returned to her legs, Rose nipped over to the loo. On the way back, she hit her little toe on the corner of the bed.

“You alright?” the Doctor asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Hurts a little.. I think I’m gonna need you to  _comfort me_  again,” she added, crawling up the bed and over him.


End file.
